disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 115
Plot Summary Bad luck occurs in the Muppet Theater when Kermit and his Muppet friends begin speaking from English to Spanish language (except Statler and Waldorf), but luckily, their guest star, Sean Astin knows exactly how to fix this problem. Cold Opening *Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Sean Astin's dressing room door 5 times and tells him 13 2nds 'til curtain, so Sean agrees with him and Scooter tells him to beware of bad luck happening. *''The All-New Muppet Show'' theme song intro: Gonzo's bugle imitates a pipe organ. *Opening Musical Number: Right after Kermit is cursed at 1st in speaking Spanish language, he performs Rainbow Connection in Spanish Language as well. *Statler comments to Waldorf that he's lucky to not be speaking Spanish langauge and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's lucky not to be speaking in German language. *''Bear on Patrol'' sketch number: Angus McGonagle is framed for playing his bagpipes in a public library, but he claims to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it. *Waldorf comments to Statler that Angus's bagpipes are super musical and Statler comments to Statler that they're super noisy. *Talk Spot: Kermit, who's now speaking in proper English language, and Sean, talk about Sean's acting career as Samwise Gamgee in the 3 Lord of the Rings movie series. Kermit is thrilled with him and tells him that it would be a good idea if he starred in a new Muppets television movie called The Muppets Lord of the Power Rings as Premodern (Aragorn parody character). *''The Swedish Chef'' sketch number: A deep dish pepperoni pizza comes to life. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he enjoys deep dish pizza lunches and Statler comments to Waldorf that he enjoys turkey noodle soup himself. * Pigs in Space sketch number: Cockroach Zapper 800 * Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to have a fear of cockroaches and Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to have a fear of wasps himself. * Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Chip as the patient * Waldorf comments to Statler that he sure hopes Chip recovers from his head cold and Statler comments to Waldorf that he sure hopes Chip will be good as new. * ''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Invisibility Mints * Waldorf comments to Statler that Beaker looks just like an invisible ghost spirit and Statler comments to Waldorf that it must be a breeze going by. * Closing Musical number: Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo perform The Lion Sleeps Tonight. * Waldorf comments to Statler that this classic song almost made him fall asleep for a couple of days and nights and Statler comments to Waldorf that he sure is lucky that a wild lion or tiger won't attack them. * Kermit, Miss Piggy and the others welcome Sean onstage and Sean thanks them for letting him be on their show tonight, but right before they leave, Scooter shows up to tell them that Walter's been struck by the curse and is now speaking in Spanish language, but Beaker (now visibile) fixes the problem and Walter is now speaking in English language again. Voice Performers English Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Robin, Floyd, Camilla, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Dr. Strangepork and Angus McGonagle (voices) * Billy Barkhurst as Link Hogthrob (voice) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf and Chip (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Beaker and the Talking Deep DIsh Pepperoni Pizza (voices) Kermit and Walter's Spanish Voices Raúl Aldana (Spanish voices) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 115 transcript = Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show